What do you Think?
by XxxLeslieXxx
Summary: The Warden thought he could just get advice from the Greed ler for free, but he thought wrong. This is more of a Greed ler than a Once ler since the Greed ler is corrupted with power and money. Warnings-Bondage, Implied Rape, SMUT


"Ahh, what a beautiful day in Superjail!" the Warden said while looking at the window at his office. "What should I do today, hmm." he said and suddenly got an idea. He was always curious what happened outside of Superjail and always wanted to see what happens outside of Superjail.

The Warden turned on many monitors which he made Jailbot place when catching prisoners. In them, revealed many actions of people doing numerous activities: feeding their dog, drinking soda, listening to music. One of them caught his eye though, a man with a green suit, a top hat similar to the Warden's, instead of a magenta color it was a black color. He wore sunglasses that reflected on what he was doing, doing paperwork. In the corner of his desk was a name, Greed ler. This made the Warden curious on who this man was, maybe they could be buddies. That idea made the Warden get excited and jump to meet this man, but first he must see the location this man was. He looked in the other monitors and saw the location, Thneedville at a company named Thneeds. Excellent.

"Jared!" The Warden shouted, "I am going to meed a certain someone named, Greed ler make sure that everything goes accordingly in Superjail, you got that?"

"Yes sir, don't worry everything will be the same when you come back."

The Warden started to get up from his chair and then pushed the button on his desk to take him outside, out of Superjail. He started walking and soon saw the town, Thneedville. He couldn't wait to meet this man and negotiate and talk about advice for companies. After a few minutes of walking, he saw a large cooperation called Theneeds, thank god he was finally there he was getting tired. When he entered the building, he saw a secretary.

"I would like to see the Greed ler this instance." he said while fixing his glasses.

"I don't think so, he is on break and nobody has the privilege to disturb him when on break." the women said while staring at her computer typing something.

"Well tell him it's important and I must see him now!"

The secretary buzzed the button in front of her and said "Mr. Greed ler, someone wants to meet you, he says its for an important reason."

"Send them in." he said

"He is on floor 37 on the elevator."

The Warden didn't feel like responding to the women and walked toward the elevator and pressed the button that said 37. He waited for a couple of seconds and heard a "Bing!" He was startled and saw the door opened, in the room was a large desk with stacks of money around it. Sitting on the chair was the Greed ler with a large smirk on his face.

"What brings you here that could be so important especially when it's my break time?" he says while placing he hands on the desk.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see if we can be friends you see, I own a place called Superjail." he says while walking closer toward the desk the Greed ler was sitting at, "I wanted to see if you can give me any advice since you own a large corporation yourself~."

"Sure i'll give you some advice, but you have to owe me something back." the Greed ler said with that same sadistic smirk but a bit wider.

"Oh thank you, what should we talk about first!" he said.

"Firstly, let's talk about the quality.." he said

After the Warden started babbling on and on about Superjail and the Greed ler giving much advice about making Superjail more efficient and powerful. He finally had to owe the Greed ler.

"Thanks a lot Greed ler, hehe I knew I could count on you." the Warden said while about to take his leave.

"Where do you think your going, remember our deal?" he said while standing up from his chair.

"Oh yes, what do I owe you? Money, prisoners?"

"Haha, no my friend, I want you." he said while approaching close the warden.

"M-me, why?" he said trying to back up a little.

"I find you quite attractive for a warden of a jail, especially in those clothes."

"U-uhh."

The warden tried his best to back away from the man, but hit a wall in this back. What was this guy going to do? He can't possible kill him? Or can he? God he was scared and tried his best to keep calm.

"Don't worry warden I won't hurt you, as long as you cooperate with me." he said while surrounding the warden against the wall the Warden was pinned too.

The warden then started to struggle against the man, but the Greed ler pinned him down and tied him with a pink, soft material on his hands. God he was in trouble, he needed to escape somehow. But how?

He was then broken from his train of thought when he felt something bite he left shoulder hard, causing blood to form. "A-ahhh!" he shouted. He looked at his situation he was in now. His suit and bow tie were now off and the Greed ler continue to violate him.

"S-stop, what do you think your doing?" he said struggling to get the monster off of him.

"What the hell do you think Im doing, Im going to sleep with you and your doing to like it." he said while trying to get the Warden's pants off.

"Oh god, please stop." he said while kicking with all his force.

"What makes you think I'll stop, even your enjoying it see." he said while touching the bulge that was noticeable in his pants.

He started to get rid of his boxers and saw the Warden's erection and started to pump it while trying to unbuckle his own jeans with his other hand.

"Nhh- ahhh please stop!" the Warden said while the Greed ler started pumping the cock faster. Then he finally screamed and came all over the Greed ler's hand.

"Don't think this is over yet Warden." he said while turning him over and shoving him on the wall.

He put a finger inside the Warden and soon added two and started stretching him, until he felt like he was ready.  
"N-no, please st-stop." The warden started to struggle as hard as he can and felt something push inside of him. It was moving inch by inch. God how big was he? He felt so much pain since he was a virgin of course.

After the Greed ler was fully inside the Warden he started to slowly moving and started to pick up the pace.  
"Uhh-uhh s-stop it hurts too much!" he said while chocking on his sobs.

The Greed ler smirked as he hit a something deep inside of him that made the Warden moan uncontrollably. "Hit it." he said while making his smirk wider. The pace started to be rougher and faster which made the Warden squirm and moan.

"So your starting to like this you little whore?" he said while looking at the Warden's face.

"Nh-hh!" he said while blushing furiously. He could see his reflection on the Greed ler's face. God look at him, how much more pathetic can he possibly look? He was crying and covered in blush. How inexcusable, but God did this feel good. He never felt so much pleasure in his life until now, he never wanted the Greed ler to stop thrusting into him.

After a couple of more thrusts he knew he was close so he started to thrust into the body in front of him as hard as he could and grabbed the throbbing cock of the Warden's. He then came inside the man along with the Warden. Which made the Warden scream in pleasure.

"Ah-ahh" The Warden said while trying to gasp for air from the orgasm that he had a couple of seconds ago.

"Feel free to come back any time Warden, i'll be waiting." he said as he planted a kiss on top of the Warden's head.


End file.
